The Boys of My Life
by aliqueen16
Summary: Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before and The Kissing Booth. Santana loves Finn, her sister Rachel's bf and her BFF Sebastian's older brother. How catastrophic could things get if that got out? And on top of that, she finds out her classmate Kurt loves her. What will Santana do with the boys in her life? Who will be the last two standing?
1. Chapter 1

The Boys of My Life

(A/N: Some things and characters may be altered. I do not own Glee, nor do I own the fictional works Kissing Booth and To All The Boys I've loved before; both which inspired this fanfic)

Santana's pov

My name is Santana Lopez, and I am a total tomboy. But with my older sister Rachel being a total girly girl and our youngest sister Alex a mix; it serves us well. Our Dad Chris is a doctor; and Rachel is going to go to college at NYADA soon; following in the footsteps of our late mother.

The only girly cliche that I fell victim to was the whole sappy love thing. Movies, novels, songs... after all, I was part of the school's Glee club. But with my behavior towards love; I often found myself falling for those who were unattainable. I was very old fashioned when it came to the matter of love, and fantasized of falling in love on a field, the nature all around me and my beloved.

Whenever I had a crush, I did not want the boy to know, or at least not right away. Being the romantic that I am, I came up with a perfect and romantic solution. I would pen my feelings down on a piece of paper, a love letter displaying my feelings; then seal it inside an envelope and stash it in my secret box where no one could find my letters. If I fell out of love with the subject of the letter, I would shred it. My latest letter, penned down just yesterday after harboring these feelings for awhile, was all about school quarterback Finn Hudson. We knew each other welll and were clos due to the history our families sharede;I was the girl next door... it was all too perfect... Except for the detail that he is Rachel's boyfriend. Yep, unattainable.

But, there are more problems with me liking Finn Hudson, and that is my best friend; captain of the Dalton Academy Warblers, our rival Glee club. Sebastian Smythe. He had always felt insecure with Finn getting everything in life, one-upping him on many occasions, yet not to be mean. Bas and I are practically inseparable, we were only doomed to study in different schools. Our mom's were best friends since forever; and we were even born on the same day and time. Can't get much closer than that. Karaoke machines are one of our go-to's for fun. Anyway, back to the Finn- Sebastian dilemma. Bas and I had developed a set of rules for our friendship; which included relatives being off- limits. Though I still felt pretty guilty about why I had written it; I felt a little lighter as I sealed and put away the latest letter.

As soon as I put the box away, I heard my Dad call for dinner, and I realized the Hudson- Smythe's were downstairs too. Well, to be exact; it's Smythe- Hudson's. Bas's mom Selena; who, after becoming a widow, married Finn's dad, Richard. Aunt Selena is like a second mom to me. She was before my Mom passed, and is even more so now. When I got downstairs; my Dad was already talking to Richard and Auntie Sel, Finn was sitting on the couch, his arm around Rach: Alex was trying to get to the chocolate chip cookies and I held back a laugh seeing my best friend's feeble attempt to keep the pre-teen away from from the sugary goods. Sebastian looked up for a moment and saw me; breaking out into a grin

"Annie!" that's what he loves to call me and only he is allowed to. He conjured the nickname out of two sources. One, it was our favorite Michael Jackson song that we always sang together in vocal battle; and it also was a variant of my name. Apparently he took the Ana from Santana and came up with Annie. I grinned, hugging him as he let Alex roam free in order to return the gesture as I spoke happily "Landy!" that's the nickname I gave him as a kid, deriving from his middle name Landon. It took a while for it to grow on him; both name and nickname alike; but now he just playfully sticks his tongue out at me.

I greeted all the others in the living room, then fell back onto the couch in my usual spot next to Landy, aka Sebastian. Dinner was soon served, once the pizza finally arrived; and our dessert consisted of ice cream and chocolate chip cookies. Not long after dinner was over, we once again split up into the usual groups consisting of adults and teens, since Alex had homework to attend to, poor kid.

Once the adults were safely out of earshot, Rachel, Finn, Sebastian and I went outside to catch up and talk. What caught me completely off guard was Rachel's question "So, Santy... What are you gonna do about Kurt from Glee? You know, blond, New Directions member, your friend and classmate, who happens to have a painfully obvious crush on you to which you are painfully oblivious to?"

My mouth just dropped, and I fell silent. This could NOT be real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review responses**

 **SenseiGrace: thx so much!**

 **Guest : thanks for being a loyal reviewer in many of my works and I hope you have a great day :)**

 **Guest who was concerned about the portrayal of Kurt and Santana: Yes, I do indeed know their characters on the show, however, for the good of this story line, I took some creative liberties. Sorry, but I did mention it would be OOC/AUish. I hope you can still enjoy it though!**

My mind was racing at a thousand million beats per second. This was unreal. How did I not see it? Why do boys need to be so complicated? Ugh! I did not even bother to excuse myself and just got up from my seat at the table, dinner unfinished; and retreated to my room. How was I supposed to fix this...

My mind would only settle after writing something to help distract me though, so I got my special box out of my closet; the very same box that used to belong to my mother and now harbored all my love letters. I opened it to grab a sheet of paper and held back a scream. The letters, previously addressed, were now gone.

Now I was sure I was about to have a panic attack. Every boy could receive his letter and uncover my secret feelings; my impossible feelings! If Bas and or Rach found out about Finn, I was done for; so much could go wrong... I soon found myself begin to hyperventilate. I needed the letters back, and whoever was behind this would pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Best Friend, Best Remedy

Santana's pov

After the recent developments in my life, I needed to have some normalcy, something I enjoyed doing and that took my mind off things. Who better than my best friend Sebastian? We always had a blast together; especially doing karaoke. Plus, my secret was safe, as Finn and Rachel were out. I would not have to try to suppress my feelings. I jumped on Bas's back scaring the life out of my best friend. Score!

We were laughing at his startled reaction, and he spoke "Not funny, Annie!" I simply smirked "Really? Cause we're BOTH laughing, Bassy." he threw his arms up in mock-surrender "What do you want me to do, Annie? Your laugh is contagious." I smiled "Thanks." then, without a second thought, I curled up to his side, his arm around me; and that was second nature to us, we wouldn't think of this as flirting; simply because this was us. We were just simply best friends; and with that came less personal space boundaries. Boundaries, period; t be honest. We know each other's phone passwords, and had full access to them. We had total and complete trust and dependency on each other. And I hope that never changes. After a few hours of hanging out with my best friend and blocking the world and my problems out, I felt much better.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's pov

Hanging out with Sebastian put me more at ease over the recent disappearing act of my special, secret letters; but soon enough the horrid thoughts came back to haunt me; when I saw all the boys holding the letters! AAAHHHH!

I jolted awake in my bed, cold sweat on my body, my breathing uneven. It was just a nightmare. But it COULD potentially come true, and that thought alone scared me.

A few hours later, I had finally calmed down, seated next to my friends on the bus. We were talking about Glee club, and the upcoming performances, including a few joint numbers with the Warblers. I spoke " I'm so excited! Bas and I have our songs figured out; we did that yesterday." Britney spoke up next "You sure that's all you did? You two are so in love, it's so obvious!" The idea unfathomable, I replied "He's my best friend, nothing more!" The whole bus chorused an unconvinced "Suuuure..."

Can I ever catch a break?


	5. Chapter 5

Santana's pov

It happened. The worst possible thing that could happen, happened. The letters were sent! All the boys got theirs! Thank goodness Landy, aka Sebastian my best friend, hadn't found out about Finn; and neither had Rachel, my sister and Finn's girlfriend.

I went to my best friend in tears, ready to explain my dilemma without bringing up his stepbrother, of course; and see if he had any helpful suggestions. Once he saw how freaked out I was, he took me into his loving arms; platonically loving arms that had soothed me more times than I can count over the years.

"Annie, it'll be ok. I'll do whatever it is you need to help get you out of this mess."

My head buried in his neck, I sniffled

"Thank you."

He smiled

"Anything for you. In fact, in order to make the nasty rumors go away before they even start; why don't we show the people that these letters are old news? That they don't ring true anymore?"

I was desperate and opened to suggestions, even though I had no idea what he had in mind

"What do you mean? How do we do that?"

He smiled, arm slung casually around me, same as always; and leaned to whisper in my ear, shivers going down my spine

"Fake dating. You and me. People already think we're dating; we can scam them easy. Plus, it's not like we are uncomfortable with each other..."

Every word he spoke was true, as were all the ones he left unspoken; trusting our silent communication skills with each other to deliver the message. There was only one thing left to say.

"I'm in."


	6. Chapter 6

Santana's pov

Mine and Sebastian's plan began the following Monday, since the Warblers and the New Directions were having joint rehearsals for an upcoming joint performance. He and I walked into the choir room; his arm around my waist, our fingers interlaced;sides pressed against each other. While we were used to this level of proximity; something felt... different. And not in a bad way. What was going on?

I did not have a lot of time to process, though, because soon all eyes were upon us; as per the plan. Instantly, the comments started to fly, attacking us at rapid speed.

"Are you two FINALLY dating?" asked Brittany

"Dude! ABOUT time!" Nick cried.

Bas smiled

"I can't imagine life without her."

Now that was true, romantically or not. Surprising both Bas and myself alike, I grinned and kissed his cheek; closely followed by me stating

"Me neither. Like you all said. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Smirking, my best friend and fake boyfriend shrugged; arm slung around my waist

"We just preferred sooner."

Both Glee clubs let out a collective "aaww", and for reasons unknown, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't really love him for real, right? That's crazy. That was just impossible. It could never work out. Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Bas's pov**

Ok, this plan was going well. But it also had brought many thoughts into my mind; thoughts that were both pleasant but worrisome; afraid of what they would do to mine and Santy's friendship. I didn't even understand my thoughts to the full. Was I ... Would I... COULD I be falling in love with my best friend? Was that wrong or right? I could not tell. I think I lost the ability to do... any and everything after that kiss. I think I might be falling for her... I poured an ice cold smoothie over my head and down my shirt to snap me out of that thought.

"You're the best friend. You and Annie are on a mission. Snap out of it, Smythe!"

At least people are starting to believe us and are leaving the rumors and even the letters talk behind them. At this point, I was even starting to believe us. I wanted it to be real. This plan was definitely going to be my undoing.

 **Santy's pov**

The plan was working well. WAY to well, if I am to be honest. Everyone believed we were an item; and, with our history and proximity, why would they not? It was not that much of a stretch to believe we upgraded our status... In fact, it was starting to seem more and more like if it was real, beyond our faking it to get people off my back. I stood there wondering. Did I WANT it to be real? Did Landy? Just WHAT have I gotten into?


	8. Chapter 8

**Bas's pov**

A few more days had gone by, and, instead of my feelings getting sorted out as I had hoped; they had done just the opposite, now more convoluted than ever. I had to talk to Annie. Once I arrived at her house, I quickly found she was harboring the same thoughts and feelings, and she was almost as disheveled as I was. This was eating us inside and one of us had to address the elephant in the room.

"Annie, we need to talk about this whole fake dating thing." I took a breathe after that and quickly blurted out, as if ripping off the bandage of a child, not even noticing we were speaking in unison at first

"I DON'T WANT IT TO BE FAKE!"

Once my brain realized her opinion and desires were aligned with mine, I did not waste another moment, but pushed her against the wall of the backyard we spent our childhood playing in and kissed her, savoring each and every second.


End file.
